charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane Jessup
Bane Jessup was a dangerous and charming mob boss and a temporary love interest of Prue Halliwell. In 2000, he worked with the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches and was later sent to jail. He escaped jail later that year when he was targeted by the demon Litvack. While a dangerous criminal, Bane also seemed to possess a kinder side, as shown when he forgave a man who failed him and truly cared about Prue. He also admitted that he didn't choose this life for himself, stating that he had other dreams. Early Years In 2000, Bane was hired by the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches on Friday the 13th, which would allow Barbas to return to Earth if completed before midnight. To accomplish this goal, Bane hired an assassin known only as Ms. Hellfire. Even though they never met in person, Bane became infatuated with Hellfire and began a long distance relationship with her. After she failed to kill the Charmed Ones, Prue assumed her identity to discover who was behind the hit. Upon meeting Prue, Bane stated that she was more beautiful than he had imagined and continued to charm her and even replaced the flowers he had sent her earlier with her favorites. When they met again that night, they went dancing until his right hand man, D. J., informed him that Prue was an imposter. Bane lured Prue to his office, where he confronted her over the death of Hellfire. Barbas then used his powers on Prue, convincing her that her sisters were demons that threatened to kill her 'sisters'. After breaking Barbas' hold on Prue, the Charmed Ones faced Bane and Barbas at his office. At midnight, Barbas was once again banished to Purgatory and Bane was arrested. Later Years While serving time in prison, the upper-level demon Litvack ordered Bane's death because of his knowledge about demons. Two demons dressed as guards took Bane from his cell, however, Bane realized the trap, and made one demon kill the other one and escaped. Bane later showed up at the Halliwell manor and kidnapped Prue, taking her to a former real-estate project of his. She at first refused to help him, that is until a demon working for Litvack attacked them and Bane dove in front of her, protecting Prue from being injured. Bane then began to show Prue his softer side, and admitted that he cared for her. When Piper and Phoebe arrived, Prue concvinced them that they needed to help Bane and took him back to the manor. Once in the manor, Litvack telepathically contacted Bane and tried to make a deal with him. Bane took the Charmed Ones to the cemetery and confronted Litvack. Litvack proved to be immune to their powers and formed a fireball to kill them. It initially looked like Bane had betrayed the sisters, but Prue sensed something was wrong and told Piper to unfreeze Bane, who then turned the weapon Litvack's minion held against him. Litvack then tried to kill Bane for his betrayal but hit his minion instead, vanquishing them both. Prue and Bane later said their goodbyes after Bane had called Darryl to turn himself in, as Prue had requested before deciding to help him. Bane was then taken back to prison where he presumably served his time. Currently After finally being released from prison, Bane went dark as they say. It's unknown where he is or what he's doing, other than he lurks around, and appears to be working for the "good" guys now, instead of demons. Bane hasn't seen his younger sister in years, and doesn't realize that she's learned of his dealings with demons and witches and has decided to hunt them down and destroy them. Category:Mortals Category:Characters